Don't stop Da Music
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Naruto/Hinata fic. Eh First try with a Naruto and Hinata fic and one shot but it's random and cute and fluffy! Flames are welcomed one shot


Don't stop da Music

A/N: Ne just point less fic that's driving me crazy…. \ any way on with the fic

And Fudge queen(meh bestest friend ever) I worked hard on this even if it sucks xD

and update soon!

Disclaimers: If I owned Naruto or the song Don't stop the music(sang by Rihanna)Then I wouldn't be typing this….would I?

_Thoughts

* * *

_

"Hinata-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto asked looking at the small teen girl looking up at him.

"H-h-hai? Naruto-kun" the said girl replied looking at her long time crush. "Why don't you sing?" the said male asked, Naruto being the Village idiot didn't know that the small teen had a crush that the whole village had seen.

"Iie I don't like the way I sound when I sing…" Hinata had told him knowing it wasn't true cause of the night at the club with Sakura and Ino and even Tenten, who had dragged her along. "I've never heard you sing before…." Naruto said being more of a idiot then ever at the time.

'_Maybe you would have but I'm to shy…'_

"HINATA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE COME ON!" Ino yelled rather louder then she meant to. "Ne Ino-Pig she is spending time with Naruto let her be…" Sakura said coming close to knocking the blond upside the head.

"Hinata-chan why don't you go with them…. I'll see you later" Naruto said trying hard not to be loud so he wouldn't frighten the girl. "H-h-hai Naruto-kun…. I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto quick hugged her. "Bye Hinata-chan"

'_Now's my chances'_ Hinata thought.

Just before Naruto let go of her she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Almost fainting of her boldness to do that. "Bye Naruto-kun..." When he let go she bolted for her other friends.

-

-

-

"Go Hinata" Ino yelled. This time Sakura did hit the blond upside the head. "Come on we need to get Tenten from your over possessive cousin Hinata." Sakura said adding a giggle at the end.

"Hai" Hinata said also giggling. Hinata had been the shy person around everyone till Sakura and Ino and Tenten had made friends with her. She's still shy around Naruto but that's life…

-

-

-

After prying Neji off of Tenten and at the Club

(_Lyrics_)

"Hinata-chan sing that song you sang last week please all this music is so boring…"

"Please Hinata-chan…"

"Hai I'll ask if I can..." Hinata got up from the little table the four girls were sitting and walking off to the bar to ask.

-

-

-

with Naruto who's going in the Club the girls are in

"Ne Teme come on if we can drink then let drink not be a sour sport…" Naruto said shoving a drink in Sasuke's hand.

"Is that Sakura-chan?" Naruto said looking over at the girls. "Nah just the lights make it look like her."

back to the girls

"Go Hinata-chan now the owner gave you the right to sing when ever you want now go sing."

"I-i-i- can't h-h-he's he-her-here" quickly point over to the Guys.

"Oh god why are they here?"

"Forehead-girl dose my hair look good?"

"No time for that Ino-pig….Hinata just sing pretend he's not here and if he's bothering you that much I'll get him out…"Sakura said

"Iie don't hurt him and I guess he can stay……"

"Good now go sing…"

"Dance halls Clubs presents Huyyga Hinata singing don't stop the music"

'_Oh god Neji-nii-san is here'_

"Huh? Why is he giving me the thumbs up? Oh I know He knows if Naruto starts to bug me he can get him out…."

The curtains to the stage were down waiting for Hinata who was quickly changing out of her normal jacket and shorts to a rather not her style black tank top with glitter at the sides and A black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. As she came out the band started to play she quick go to the mic and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Waiting for the curtains to go up.

When the curtains when up she started to sing

"_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music"  
_

She lifted the mic from the holder and started to slowly move around knowing that if she were to dance it would help alittle

_  
"It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't"  
_

She opened her eyes to see a Gapping Naruto who was whispering something to Neji who just smirk and hit him over the head and smirk toward Hinata giving her it's ok he's being a idiot again look.

_  
"Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty_

Slowly she started to dance and grin into the song watching Naruto make his way to the front of the stage

_  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face" _

"I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music"

"I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music"  
"DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music"  


"GO HINATA-CHAN" Naruto yelled grinning like a love sick fool

_  
"Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)" _

"Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest"  
And now we're face to face"

"I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music"

"DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music"  
"Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa"

"Please don't stop the music"  


Soon everyone was dancing. Sasuke managed to get attacked by rabid fan girls who got the butts kicked by Sakura who was dancing with Sasuke who happen to be enjoying himself

Naruto was still standing at the stage dancing a little.

Shikamaru was dragged out on the floor by Ino, Shikamaru started to dance a little with Ino.

Neji smirk and dances with Tenten who was glued to him.

_  
"Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa" _

"Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music"

"I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music"

"I wanna take you away"  


"_Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music"  
_

The song was ending but Hinata didn't care she learned that she would rather sing then be really shy.

_  
"Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa" _

"Please don't stop the music" 

"GO HINATA!!!" Many people in the Club yelled to her. She blushed then said thank you then ran off stage to change back into her jacket but leave the skirt on.

"Hinata-chan I thought you didn't like to sing?"

"When did I say that?" She grinned know he was going to say earlier.

But he never said anything just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

'_I guess it's a good thing to sing then if I get him to kiss me'_ Hinata thought getting use to the new her, The one that didn't stutter every time he talked to her.

* * *

Eh Whatch think? It's rather suckish but hey it's my first Naruto/Hinata fic….

Oh Please Read and Review please… It's not hard to hit the little blue purple button :)

And Flames are welcomed….


End file.
